Done
by Kagome look-alike
Summary: After finding out Inuyasha is having an affair, Kagome decides to leave him. Coming home to find her gone, Inuyasha must now decide whether his life with Kagome is worth fighting for? Set 6 years after shard hunt is done. Rated for lang & adult situations
1. Chapter One:  Done

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any character. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Done.

That was the only word she could think of as she threw her belongings in suitcases. For six years, she had dedicated herself to this marriage, and now she was leaving him. As Kagome took one last look around her bedroom, she was filled with an overwhelming sense of despair. How could he do this? How, after all these years of happy marriage, could he sleep with Kikyo? How could he destroy the life they fought so hard to build? She had dedicated her life to Inuyasha, to their past and their future, and he threw it all away…

Taking a deep breath, Kagome zipped up her suitcases, and hauled them out to her car. She made another sweep of the house, to make sure she didn't forget anything. She left only one photo: a shot from their wedding day, the two looking so happy. She walked silently from room to room, double-checking everything, the tears falling freely down her cheeks. There was one room in particular that she headed for now, her daughter Yuki's room.

Kagome quietly opened the door and stepped in, not wanting to wake the sleeping infant. This sweet little baby was her world, her miracle baby. She and Inuyasha had tried to have children for years, and had only recently been blessed with this sweet little girl. She was Kagome's reason for living, and now she was her reason for leaving. She did not want her daughter to grow up in a divided home. She wanted her to know, not every princess lives happily ever after with her prince. Sometimes the princess has to make her own happy ending.

She pulled out Yuki's little pink suitcases, and began filling them with all her clothes, toys, and everything else she could grab. She snapped the little cases closed and put them in her car, before returning for her daughter. Kagome gently lifted Yuki into her arms, holding her close. She closed her eyes and rubbed Yuki's little puppy ears. She reached into the baby's crib and grabbed Yuki's baby blanket Mama had made for her, and the stuffed dog Souta had bought. Kagome walked quickly back out to the car, and strapped Yuki into her car seat. She needed to hurry. Inuyasha would be home soon, and if she had any chance of leaving, it had to be now.

Kagome tucked Yuki's baby blanket and puppy into the car seat, and tweaked her little puppy ears before getting in the driver's seat. Her hands shook as she put her key in the ignition. She put her head in her hands, leaning on the wheel. Was she really doing this? Could she even go through with it all? Looking up, she saw Yuki in the rearview mirror. Her daughter opened her sleepy, golden eyes and yawned. Kagome smiled and steeled her resolve. She turned the key and opened the garage door. She closed her eyes, said a quick prayer for strength, and backed out of the driveway into the road.

She looked one last time at the house where she thought she was happy, and faltered. Looking back at her daughter one more time, Kagome found her strength, and drove away into the night.

**Well! Long time no see, right? It's been quite a while since I've written any sort of Inuyasha fanfiction. Hope yall enjoyed it! Let me know in your reviews, and keep looking out! I have a new story I will be publishing soon!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Kagome Look-alike**


	2. Chapter Two:  Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Gone…

Inuyasha stood motionless in the living room. She'd really done it, she really left him. He thought she was bluffing, but she now she was gone. Dropping his briefcase on the floor, he made his way through the house. She had taken all the pictures, except one…he wished she would have taken that one too. He stared up at the picture from their wedding day, remembering how beautiful Kagome had looked walking down the aisle. They had been so happy, what had happened to them?

He slowly made his way from room to room, touching everything she had touched, taking in her faint scent. His hands shook as he reached the room at the end of the hall, Yuki's room. It seemed like an eternity as he quietly turned the door knob and stepped into his daughter's room. Tears filled his eyes and his ears drooped as Inuyasha fell to his knees, his head in his hands. Her pup scent still filled the room, but everything else was gone. Inuyasha whined in the back of his throat, an alpha's call of mourning for a lost pack member. That bitch…she knew how much he adored Yuki. She was his pride and joy, and now she was gone. If Kagome had wanted to deal a hard punch, this was the way to do it; and he was positive she knew that.

Rising to his feet, Inuyasha saw red. Rage pumped through his veins as he stormed out of the room. He threw the door to their bedroom open, and gripped the door frame. His eyes took in the scene of quiet disarray. Even in her haste, Kagome had still kept things neat. He stomped into the room and over to their dresser mirror. He looked at himself, eyes red and stripes appearing on his face; his demon blood was beginning to lose control, he needed to get a hold on himself or he would do something he regretted. Moving quickly, he went to the closet and grabbed his Tetsusaiga. As his hand connected with the sheath, Inuyasha could feel his humanity taking control again. While his demon had calmed, his anger still rose.

He looked around the closet and noticed Kagome had left quite a few of her clothes. He reached and grabbed one of her sweaters, holding it to his nose and inhaling her scent. Wildflowers and vanilla. He could picture her as they were, younger, happy, and hunting for the shards. Before all this nonsense happened. He knew it was risky what he had done, knew her family would catch him eventually. He closed his eyes and remembered all he had done to ruin his own life.

Inuyasha and Kagome had made an agreement when they had married, so long as Sango and Miroku were still alive, they would make the trip through the well once a year to visit their friends. As the years had passed, and Inuyasha had managed to make a success of himself in the corporate world, he had gone back with Kagome less and less. After her visit right after she had Yuki, Kagome had come back upset, and nothing he could do would soothe her. After two weeks, Inuyasha decided enough was enough, and made the trip to the past. He would get to the bottom of this problem.

Once on the other side, he trekked to the village to question his friends, hoping to find out what had happened to make Kagome so upset. As soon as he set foot in the village, he received his answer. There was Kikyo, laughing in the sunshine and playing with the village children. She looked so beautiful and at peace. He had called out to her, and together, they went for a walk in the woods, Miroku and Sango gone from his mind. Kikyo told him of Kaede's death earlier that year, and how the village elders had asked her to return and be their village miko once again. She had sounded so sad, Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He drew her in for a tight hug, she kissed him. Everything started with that one little kiss. So innocent to him, so deviously planned by her. Kikyo knew that he had married Kagome, and that they had a pup. Still, she wanted him to herself, and she would have him.

Inuyasha let her lead him to a sheltered grove, knowing if he followed, he would do something he regretted. Kikyo laid her head against his chest, and he had wrapped her up in his arms; wishing to comfort her in any way he could. She had been so lonely with him gone, he had felt so neglected at home. He felt like he had given up himself by staying in Kagome's time. He wanted to feel useful again. Kikyo had made him feel like he was needed. Together, they had laid in the grass, letting their hands explore each other's bodies. Inuyasha had used her. Used her for his pleasure, to relieve his uselessness, and had felt disgusting afterwards. Yet he knew he'd go back to her again. He had managed to make the trip back every day for a month, before Kagome even began to suspect something was going on. He knew his time was up, when Kagome's mother spotted him coming out of the well house without Kagome. She had called out to him, but he ran off like a coward. It was only a matter of time...

Opening his eyes, Inuyasha looked around the small closet before sighing and walking out to sit on their bed. How could he have done this to Kagome? He loved her, she loved him. They had their beautiful pup. That was what made him feel the worst, thinking of Yuki, and how he may never see her again. He squeezed his eyes shut, a single tear escaping to run down his cheek. Laying back, he slowly drifted out of consciousness. A single word escaped his lips.

"Kagome…"

**How's about that? I didn't make you wait too long for the second chapter! I know this was supposed to be a one shot, but I couldn't help myself. I just had to continue the story. Review and let me know what you think!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Kagome look-alike**


	3. Chapter Three:  The Run Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Chapter 3

It had been three hours, and still Kagome drove. Yuki was burbling in the backseat, playing with her toes. In the seat next to her, Kagome's phone began to light up. It felt like her stomach had jumped up into her throat, her heart pounding in fear as she looked at the little screen to see who was calling her. With a sigh of relief, she answered. "Hi Mama."

"Kagome! Thank God! Where are you? Inuyasha is here, and he said you and Yuki had disappeared!" her mother yelled through the phone. Kagome put on her hazard lights and pulled off the road. She leaned her head back and sighed.

"I'm fine, but I'm not saying where I am. I don't want him to find me. I'm taking my daughter, and I'm going to make a new life for myself. I'll call you when I get somewhere I feel safe from him, and tell Inuyasha he'll be hearing from my lawyer." Kagome could hear Inuyasha yelling as she pressed end. She knew he'd be listening. She turned her phone off and snapped it shut, tossing it back on the seat. Resting her elbows on the steering wheel, Kagome put her head in her hands and cried.

In the backseat, Yuki started to fuss. Making sure to check for traffic first, Kagome got out the car and back in beside her daughter in the backseat. She took Yuki out of her car seat and held her close to her chest. Yuki wrapped her little fists in Kagome's shirt and snuffled against her chest. "Looks like somebody's hungry," Kagome whispered smiling.

8888

"**DAMNIT KAGOME! COME HOME!**" Inuyasha had bellowed as his mother-in-law spoke to his wife. She turned around and glared at him.

"This is your own fault, Inuyasha. YOU made her leave. Now I don't know where my daughter or granddaughter are…" Mrs. Higurashi threw the house phone onto the couch and stormed out of the room. At the doorway, she stopped and looked over her shoulder at her son-in-law. "I think it would be best if you leave," she said coldly, before slamming the door. Souta still sat on the couch, his head in his hands, so very disappointed.

"How could you do it, Inuyasha? How could you hurt my sister? You said you'd always protect her and never hurt her. You said that in your vows to each other! Is nothing sacred to a hanyou?" Souta whispered. Inuyasha bristled, not sure if he should feel guilty or insulted.

"It's not that simple, twerp. You don't know the half of things…" Inuyasha shook his head and started for the front door. Souta jumped up and shoved him as hard as he could in the back.

"You're an asshole. I hope Kagome never comes back for you! She sacrificed so much for you, and this is how you repay her? Why don't you just go back to your time and never return!" Souta yelled. Inuyasha turned and stared at his brother-in-law, the boy he had watched grow and become a man. Inuyasha's face my have been expressionless, he had learned that from Sesshoumaru, but his eyes held all his pain. His ears drooped as he walked out the door. With one last glance at the family his actions had broken, he sighed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, brother." Inuyasha closed the door and walked off into the night.

888

After feeding Yuki, Kagome resumed her drive. Finally, after nearly six hours of driving, she pulled off the roadway into a small town in the mountains. She hoped this place at least had a motel, but it didn't look promising. She drove slowly through the streets, not seeing a single hotel, motel, or anything of the like. Suddenly, at the end of a street, Kagome spotted a vacancy sign at a little cottage. "Must be a bed and breakfast place," she mumbled.

Pulling into the driveway, Kagome grabbed her wallet. She had gone to the atm before leaving Tokyo, and pulled out all the money in her bank account. There was no way she was going to use a credit card, he'd find her that way.

Kagome went to the trunk and rummaged through some of her belongings, until she found the baby sling she was looking for. She put it on, and walked around to put Yuki in it. Adjusting it to make things comfortable for her baby, Kagome walked up the steps and into the cottage. Inside, everything was pretty and quaint, but very quiet. It seemed no one was there. "Well it is 3am, what did you expect Kagome?" she said under her breath. Shrugging, she decided to walk around a bit, and check out the downstairs portion of the cottage.

After about ten minutes, she heard someone clear their throats behind her. "Oh! I'm sorry, I was just-" Kagome was struck speechless as she turned around. There stood someone she had not seen in quite a long time, and had expected to never see again.

"Hello Kagome. Did you miss me?"

"K-Kouga?"

888

As he walked through the streets of Tokyo, Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking of his family. He had royally screwed himself, and he knew it. Slowly, he walked, head held down in shame. Images kept flashing by in his mind. Kagome fighting beside him, Kagome on her graduation day, their wedding day, the day Yuki was born. Inuyasha felt cold, but there was no way to warm himself. It was his soul, not his body, that needed the warmth. And now, they only person who had ever been able to warm him body and soul was gone, and it was all his fault.

He needed a fight, it was as simple as that. He would walk in the shadows of an alley, and when a thug made a move, he would work out his frustrations. Inuyasha smirked, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. Around the corner was just the type of place he was looking for: dark, dirty, and ominous. As he made his way into the mouth of the alley, he could hear something shuffling further in. Inuyasha walked in, seemingly unawares.

The thug smiled, ready to make a good profit off the idiot who wandered onto his turf. He slowly slinked around behind the guy, and withdrew his switchblade. This guy looked like a total nancy: long hair, dress shirt, slacks, expensive watch. He'd be easy pickings. Making a quick decision, the thug threw his arm around the guy's neck and pressed the switchblade to his jugular. "Give me all your money, and you don't have to die." The thug could only see the man's mouth, the rest of it hidden by the shadows from his hair. What he did see was a smirk that made his blood run cold.

"Took you long enough," Inuyasha whispered, low and deadly. He spun around quickly, catching the thug off-guard, and threw the man against the alley wall. The man slide down and skittered back against a dumpster. "Oh come on now, don't give up so easily. It's no fun if you give up." The thug began to whimper like a scared little child. Inuyasha looked at him in disgust, this wasn't going to help him at all. He needed to fight a real man, or even a demon. "Fuck this. You're not even worth my time." Inuyasha walked out of the alley and pulled out his cell phone. He knew of one demon he could fight. He called his brother.

**There you have chapter 3! Sorry they're so short, I just write as it comes to me, and that's all that was given this time. If you would like to read this accompanied to music (I know I like to), I have written everything so far while listening to Cold by Aqualung and Turning Page by Sleeping At Last. Keep the reviews coming! I love to see that my story makes people happy!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Kagome look-alike**


	4. Chapter Four:  The Story She Knows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Chapter 4

"What-? How're you-? I don't understand!" Kagome stammered. Kouga grinned at her and swept her up in a hug. Yuki squawked in protest at being stuck between them, and kicked out at Kouga. He jumped in surprise and smiled.

"So, you had mutt-boy's pup eh? Not that I'm surprised," Kouga laughed. Kagome patted Yuki's bottom through the baby sling, hoping to soothe her now cranky baby. "It's so good to see you, Kagome. It's been nearly 500 years since I last got to see you."

"Wow, I forget it has been a while to you." Kagome smiled. "How are things for you now?"

"As you can see, I have this B&B. Ayame and I were mated as you know, and this whole village is made up of our kinsmen and children." Kouga smiled and leaned against the check-in counter. "So, how's dog breath?"

"I don't want to talk about him," Kagome whispered, looking down. "Do you think I could stay here a while? I can pay for a room." Kouga's eyes widened. He'd never seen Kagome look so defeated. He put his arm around her shoulders and led her up the stairs, towards a room.

"Absolutely, you can stay with us. Free of charge. Come on upstairs, Ayame will be so pleased to see you." Kagome sighed and leaned on Kouga.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. I wasn't sure where we would go, but I'm glad I found you."

888

"So what did you do to screw up this time, Inuyasha?" Kagura glared at her brother-in-law, standing in her doorway. She was not a morning person, especially not at three in the morning.

"Shut up Kagura. Where's Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, scowling. Kagura huffed and pointed to the left. Inuyasha walked in the grand house, and towards Sesshoumaru's study. He found his brother sitting behind his desk, looking as serious as ever. Kagura walked past Inuyasha into the room, and stood behind Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"Kagome left me and she took Yuki. I need to find her, but if I go after her now I'll do something stupid. I'm too on edge. I need to get rid of this pent up energy before I try and find her. That's where you come in." Inuyasha leaned on Sesshoumaru's desk, his hair hiding his face. "Please brother, fight me. I need to find them." Sesshoumaru stared at his younger brother for a long while, steepling his fingers against his lips. Finally, he sighed and stood up.

"Fine, Inuyasha. Meet me below in the training room, I'll be there shortly." Inuyasha's shoulders sagged in relief. The sooner he spent this excess energy, the sooner he could get his little girl and wife back. He whispered a quick thanks, and walked out of the room. Sesshoumaru shook his head and went to follow him out. Kagura huffed and tapped her fan against her leg, causing her mate to pause and look back at her.

"Are you sure this is a wise decision? As much as I tolerate Kagome," here Kagura smirked, as Kagome was one of her truest friends, "this is Inuyasha's own fuck up. Kagome obviously doesn't want him anywhere near her. I think the best thing we can do for both of them is lock him in a room for a few days, let them both calm down and come to their senses." Sesshoumaru let the barest hint of a smile grace his face. He walked back to Kagura, and lifted her hand to his lips for a kiss.

"I do love your sadistic mind, my dear. It's why I mated you." Kagura smirked at her mate and smacked him on the arm.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Go beat the shit out of your brother, then lock him in the room. Then he'll get his wish and I'll get mine."

"And making your every wish come true is my duty." Sesshoumaru kissed Kagura's forehead, then went to do her bidding.

888

The next morning, Kagome awoke to her daughter snuffling against her shirt. Smiling, she lifted her shirt and held Yuki up higher. "Good morning, my little piglet." She gently stroked Yuki's back as she drank her breakfast, allowing Kagome a few minutes to think over the happenings of the last day. What were they going to do? It's not like she could hide from Inuyasha forever. Kagome knew it would only be a matter of time before he would come hunting, if not for her, then for their daughter. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from crying. She was done with the tears.

As if sensing her mother's thoughts, Yuki began whining, a high-pitched little sound. "Hush baby. Mama's here, you're safe." Kagome sat up and pulled Yuki closer to her chest. As Yuki drank, Kagome stroked her little puppy ears and whispered softly to her. The moment was broken by a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's Ayame! I have breakfast for you!"

"Oh! Come in, the door's open," Kagome called back. She quickly pulled Yuki's blanket over her nursing infant, for modesty's sake. Ayame opened the door and slowly made her way in. She set down the breakfast tray on the small desk in the corner of the room, and came back to sit beside Kagome on the bed.

"So, not that I'm not happy to see you after 500 years, but what are you doing here?" Ayame asked, smiling at the younger girl. Kagome looked down for a moment. She really didn't want to talk about Inuyasha, but maybe it would help her feel better. She took a deep breath and nodded to herself.

"I left Inuyasha. He was having an affair." There, she had said it. At Ayame's gasp, Kagome looked up and saw the anger on her old friend's face. She clasped Kagome's hand tightly in her own, and urged her to continue. "Do you know how I was always able to come back to your time?" Ayame nodded, she remembered the story about the well on Kagome's shrine. She didn't understand it, but she knew. "We all thought after Naraku was defeated and the shards all restored, the well would seal shut forever. It did seal, but not permanently. After my high school graduation, I was able to go back again. When I came up on the other side, the first thing I saw was Inuyasha, peering down at me with the most euphoric look on his face. That's when we knew, we never wanted to be apart again."

A tear slipped down Kagome's cheek, she let it fall. "We were mated according to his customs in the past, but my mother and grandfather wanted a ceremony in my time as well. So we had a beautiful Shinto wedding at my family's shrine, and returned to the past to begin our new lives and family. Things didn't go smoothly for us that first year, especially when we had a hard time getting pregnant. I convinced Inuyasha we had to return to my time, that we would be happier there. He agreed, and we returned to the present. Sesshoumaru has a rather successful business enterprise, and he gave Inuyasha a very good job, and helped us get our lives settled here." Kagome paused to switch Yuki over, rubbing her little back to help with digestion.

"What happened after that, Kagome?" Ayame asked anxiously, her eyes warm and worried.

"Then we tried again to have a baby. Nothing seemed to work, so we turned to invitro to help, thinking it was a foolproof answer to our problems. Those were the hardest four years of our lives. I must have had over a dozen implants, but each time we got our hopes up, something went wrong and I lost the pregnancies. It was rough on me, but every time it hit Inuyasha so hard. Finally, we had one success. As soon as our doctor told us we were pregnant, I immediately went on bed rest. For all nine months, Inuyasha waited on me hand and foot, we were overly cautious and hopeful. Then six months ago, this little girl graced us with her presence."

Kagome smiled down at the bump under the blanket. "When she opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha for the first time, I knew she would be her daddy's girl. She has him wrapped around her finger, and she's not even a year old yet." Ayame laughed, and tickled the bottom of Yuki's foot. Yuki squawked and kicked at her hand, shocked that this strange lady was interrupting her breakfast. Kagome fixed her shirt and began to burp her. After Yuki let out a healthy burp, Kagome laid her down on the bed and gave Yuki her stuffed dog to play with.

"She is adorable. I love the little ears," Ayame said, laughing. She placed her hand on her slightly swollen abdomen, saying a prayer of thanks for the surviving children she and Kouga had, and the newest little one still growing inside. Kagome noticed the movement and smiled. She raised her eyebrows, tilting her head towards Ayame's stomach. The wolf princess laughed and nodded. "Yes, we're expecting our tenth child sometime this summer."

"Ten! Wow! How do you manage?" Kagome asked. She could barely handle her one hanyou baby, let alone ten full demon babies!

"Well," Ayame sighed, "only 4 have survived over these 500 years." She looked down, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Kagome pulled her old friend in for a tight hug.

"It's hard to lose a child, I know. But at least you had them in your lives, even if it was only for a little while." The two hugged and cried for a few minutes, and Kagome continued her story when they had both calmed a bit.

"Anyway, last month, I returned to the past to visit Sango and Miroku and their growing brood. When I got to the village, Miroku informed me that Kaede had died, and that Kikyo had taken over as miko of the village once again. I knew she resented me for mating Inuyasha, but I wasn't going to let her ruin my visit with my friends. Still, she got under my skin, and I left earlier than I wanted. Inuyasha could tell I was really upset when I got home, but I didn't want to tell him _she_ was back. Soon after, he started becoming more and more distant. He used to rush home after work, kiss me, then play with and cuddle Yuki for hours. Now he had to stay late, missed dinner, and would barely look at me when he came home."

"How did you find out what was going on?" Ayame asked. She was leaning forward, hanging on Kagome's every word.

"He slipped up. Mama caught Inuyasha coming out of the well house very late one night, and knew I wasn't in the past with him. She had just hung up the phone with me, I was worried again since he was so late. He took off and she called me. I rushed over as soon as I could. Mama agreed to watch Yuki while I went back to the feudal era to figure out what was going on. When I got out of the well on the other side, Kikyo was waiting for me. She told me everything with a smile on her face. She knew what she did, and she knew how much it would hurt me to hear it from her. So I came back, took my daughter home, and waited like nothing had happened. Inuyasha didn't come home at all that night, not that I expected him to, so I knew that was my chance. All day I went back and forth with myself. Could I really leave Inuyasha? What would happen if he found me? Finally, I decided I didn't have to make myself stay, and hopefully this would teach him that I don't need him. By the time I made up my mind, it was nearly time for him to come home from work."

"I packed the sentimental things first, all the pictures except for the large wedding photo above the fireplace. Then I moved on to our bedroom, throwing the most essential things into my suitcases as I went through everything. After that, I packed Yuki's things, then we got in the car and drove. Now here I am. I have every last dollar I could get out of the atm, and that's it." Kagome sighed, putting her head in her hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do, or where I should go next."

"You'll stay here as long as you need." Ayame pulled the younger girl into a hug. Kagome held on and let the sorrow she had been holding in overflow. She sobbed, her body shaking with emotion. "Shhh, Kagome. It's ok. You're safe here, and we're happy to have you," Ayame said quietly, stroking her friend's hair comfortingly. "It's all going to be fine, you'll see."

**How's that for an update? Sorry it took a few days, been having computer issues. I tried to make this one longer, so I hope it satisfies! Remember to review, it always makes me so happy to see that I have a new review in my inbox. It's important to review all the stories you read. There are people who decide if a story is good based on it's reviews, so if you love this story, review and I will update faster.**

**Ja Ne**

**Kagome look-alike**


	5. Chapter Five:  Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles and stretched out his muscles as he made his way down to where his idiot brother was waiting. He wanted to get this stupidity over with so he could go back to bed, he had to be at work in less than four hours. When he reached the door to the training room, he observed Inuyasha for a few minutes, deciding how best to finish this quickly.

Inuyasha paced around the room anxiously, like a lion trapped in a cage. He needed this release, and the sooner the better. He wanted to ease all his frustrations, anger, and pain. He looked up as Sesshoumaru walked through the door and shut it firmly. "Alright, let's get started," he said, walking towards his brother. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Ready to be defeated so quickly, brother?" he taunted. Inuyasha growled and flexed his claws, throwing Tetsusaiga to the ground. "How shall we do this then, hm? Will you hold on to Tetsusaiga to maintain control, or will you risk your soul?" Inuyasha paused for a moment. He hated when his brother was right.

"Fine, I'll keep it on me." Sesshoumaru nodded his approval and got into a low defensive stance. "Heh, this ought to be good," Inuyasha laughed darkly. He crouched down and launched himself at Sesshoumaru, who bent down at the last second and flipped Inuyasha over his shoulder to the floor.

"Come now, Inuyasha. You'll have to do better than this," He taunted. Inuyasha snarled and charged again. Sesshoumaru easily dodged the attack, and shoved Inuyasha's back, sending him slamming into the wall. There was a loud buzzing sound, and both stopped and looked over to the glass door. Kagura stood with her hand on the intercom, looking pissed.

"I swear Sesshoumaru, if you break the glass in this room, I will take it out of your ass!" She yelled, her voice sounding tinny over the small speakers in the ceiling.

"Yes, dear," Sesshoumaru called back to her, flashing her an uncharacteristic grin. Inuyasha used his brother's momentary distraction to his advantage, tackling him with all his weight. Sesshoumaru 'oof-ed' and managed to roll out from under Inuyasha. He delivered him a swift elbow to the ribs that had Inuyasha cursing and jumping away. "I'm growing tired of this already, why don't you come over here brother, and I'll end this quickly."

"Hah! Not on your life! I'm just gettin warmed up!" Inuyasha scoffed. He feinted to the left, and came around with a right hook to Sesshoumaru's jaw, whose head snapped back at the blow. He shook his fist, slinging his brother's blood to the floor. Sesshoumaru wiped his hand across his mouth, getting the blood off where his fang had pierced his lip.

"You'll pay for that half-breed. I sick of your games, let's finish this," he snarled.

"With pleasure." Inuyasha charged once again, but this time, Sesshoumaru met him in the middle. The two began slugging each other with all their might. Sesshoumaru finally gained the upper hand again, and threw Inuyasha away, where he landed on a set of weights. "Fuck! That hurt!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's the idea, idiot," Sesshoumaru said, rolling his shoulders. "I think you messed up my shoulder."

"It won't be the last thing I mess up." Struggling to his feet, Inuyasha staggered away from the weights, and leaned on the wall for support. He had hit his head pretty hard, and his vision was fading in and out. He wasn't ready to call it quits though, he still had some fight left. Gathering his strength, Inuyasha pushed off the wall and ran at Sesshoumaru again. Sesshoumaru pulled his fist back and swung as hard as he could, landing an upper cut to Inuyasha's jaw. Inuyasha flew backwards, slamming into the floor. He tried to get up, but his body was rebelling. His vision was completely black on the edges, and he was beginning to see spots. Sesshoumaru walked over and stood above him. He lifted Inuyasha up by his hair, getting a groan out of him.

"Lights out, little brother." Sesshoumaru's fist came down on the back of Inuyasha's skull, and the hanyou was knocked out.

8888

Inuyasha awoke in bed feeling like shit. His head was pounding, and every last inch of him throbbed painfully. He looked around, trying to remember where he was. He shot upright when he remembered the fight, immediately regretting the action. His head, a dull ache before, was now screaming in protest. He put his hands to his temples and slowly laid back down, closing his eyes again.

"Good you're awake."

Inuyasha opened one eye, glaring at the person who dared interrupt his misery. Kagura stood in the doorway, tapping her fan against her leg. "Go away, Kagura. I don't feel like dealing with you right now."

"That's too bad, because I want to deal with you right now. And since you're in my house…" she trailed off smirking. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat up ever so carefully. He had learned his lesson. Kagura moved to sit in a chair close to the door, facing Inuyasha. "Good, now I want you to tell me exactly what you did to put Kagome in such a situation where she thought it would be better for her and the pup to be separated from you." Inuyasha nodded and began telling her the story of his biggest mistake.

An hour later, she sat back and looked speculatively at her brother-in-law. "Let me ask you something, Inuyasha. Do you even really want to find Kagome, or is this just about getting Yuki back?" Kagura asked. "Because it sounds to me like you still have feelings for Kikyo, and there is no room for a third person in a marriage. Be it demon mating or human marriage, a woman wants fidelity from her mate, and you failed to provide that."

"I know that, and I feel like shit because of it. I want both of them home. What happened with Kikyo was a fluke. I needed a release, Kagome was always so exhausted when I got home and she didn't want to do anything. I was always working, she was at home doing everything else. There was nothing left for me to do besides put money in our pockets. I felt so useless. Then Kikyo needed me, was desperate for my help. It was nice to feel like I had a real purpose again, so I gave into temptation day after day. I know I fucked up, and I know I may have lost Kagome forever, but until I know that for certain I will fight for her," Inuyasha vented, looking at Kagura with hard, determined eyes.

"That's what I wanted to hear. If you had been unremorseful, I would have locked you in the basement and gone to hide Kagome myself, somewhere you'd never find her," Kagura stated, matter-of-factly.

"You wouldn't dare hide my mate from me," Inuyasha growled.

"Try me dog boy." Kagura stood and walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.

8888

The next time he awoke, Inuyasha had to squint against the light coming through the window. It was very bright, must've been about noon. Of what day, he didn't know. Kagura and Sesshoumaru had been keeping him in the room, supposedly for his own good, while they searched for Kagome and Yuki. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. He'd been doing a lot of thinking during this confinement, and he felt he was making progress within himself.

He looked over at the desk against the wall. Maybe he'd write Kagome a letter, and see if one of his brother's henchmen could take it to her. That was if Sesshoumaru and Kagura could even find her in the fist place. Oh well, may as well write the letter anyway. He got up and walked over, checking the desk for all the necessary items needed. Inuyasha pulled out a yellow pad of paper and a black pen, then sat down and began writing out everything that popped into his head. He would make this the best damn apology letter ever.

**Sorry for the shortness! Things have been a little hectic, but I'll have a new chapter up for yall in time for Christmas, and I promise it'll be really good! Don't forget to review and leave some love! Merry Christmas, happy Hanukah, merry Festivus, happy Kwanza, and anything else I may have forgotten.**

**Ja Ne**

**Kagome look-alike**


	6. Chapter Six: Finding the Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Chapter 6

Kagome had been staying with Kouga and Ayame for nearly a month before she decided to venture out on the town. She left Yuki with Kouga, and she Ayame, and Ayame's oldest daughter Suri went into town to get some shopping done. It was a much needed trip for all three of them, and a bonding experience for them all. They purchased all kinds of baby items for Ayame's and Suri's nurseries, and some new clothes and toys for Yuki. Before she knew it, hours had past and Kagome felt better than she had in months.

8888

Meanwhile, back at the B&B, Kouga was feeling out of his element with a squirmy inu pup. Yuki was determined to get into everything, and he was getting frazzled. Finally, she tired herself out and it was time for her nap. With a sigh of relief, Kouga laid her down in her crib and went downstairs to clean up the disaster zone that was his foyer. He knew this was good practice, it had been years since he and Ayame had a pup under their roof. And with his new pup on the way, he could use all the help he could get to prepare himself.

He had finally managed to get everything nice and straight again, when the front door chimed, announcing a new arrival. "Be right with you!" He called, straightening himself. "How can I help you?" Kouga asked, walking into the front entry way. There was a young woman, dressed to the nines, glancing around the room. Her long white hair was piled perfectly coifed, and when she removed her sunglasses, he saw she had reddish gold irises. "Hi there, are you looking to rent a room? We have a few available." The girl's scent was hauntingly familiar, but Kouga couldn't place it.

"I'm not looking for a room, I'm looking for my aunt. I believe that is her car out front," she said, her voice deep and sultry. Kouga frowned, she must be looking for Kagome.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. We have a few guests, perhaps you could describe her?" The woman rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"I know she's here wolf. Don't toy with me. I can smell her scent through out the house. My mother has sent me to see after her welfare, I have no intention of returning her to my uncle, or of letting him know where she is. She just wanted to know that she is being taken care of, and not living on the side of the road in her car."

"Who are you, and who is your mother?" Kouga growled. He had enough of this woman already. How dare she come into his home and act as if she owned the place.

"I am named for my mother's sister, Kanna. I believe you knew my parents, 500 years ago. Have you a grudge against my mother still?" Kanna smirked, cocking her head to the side mockingly. Kouga's eyes widened, and the color drained from his face.

"You…You're Kagura's spawn. Get out of my house, and out of my territory, or I will kill you. Maybe then your mother will understand why I still hold my grudge for the deaths of my clansmen. You and your family are not welcome in the lands of the wolf demon tribe!" Kouga yelled. He wanted this woman out, and he wanted her out now. Like her father, she kept control of her emotions, the only sign that she was angry was the color of her eyes changing from reddish gold to a deep crimson.

"You will regret this, wolf. My father will be displeased to hear of me so mistreated," Kanna whispered, before turning and storming out of the building. She would report back to her mother that Kagome and Yuki were safe, but that she was not allowed to see them. This would not sit well with her father, and she dreaded having to relay the news to him. "Damn it, Uncle Yasha. Why do you have to make everyone else's lives miserable when yours goes awry?"

88888

At around 5:30 that evening, the women returned to the house to find a very agitated Kouga and a cranky Yuki. As soon as they walked through the door, Kagome found her daughter thrust into her arms, and Ayame was given the once-over by her mate. "Kouga! What on earth is going on, love?" Ayame laughed, she hadn't been this fussed over since her last pregnancy some sixty years ago. Finding that his mate was safe and sound, Kouga pulled her and his daughter in close for a tight hug.

"The wind witch's spawn was here. She came looking for Kagome," he explained, leading them all to the foyer. Kagome gasped in surprise. She thought it'd take a lot longer for her family to find her than this. It had barely been a month for heaven's sake!

"I'm so sorry, Kouga. What did Kanna do? Did she try to take Yuki?" Kagome asked frantically, giving the pup in question her own cursory inspection. Kouga shook his head.

"No, she claimed she was here to look after you two for her father and mother, and that she had no intention of letting Inuyasha know where you are. Don't worry, if she had even let on that she might have given away that you are here, I would have made sure you didn't leave the region able to talk," Kouga explained. He didn't want his good friend to worry about her safety or the safety of her child. Kagome hugged Yuki close, and sighed in relief. Yuki squawked, she was tired of being squeezed by her momma all the time, and she was hungry. Kagome smiled down at her moody daughter and shook her head.

"Thank you, Kouga, for everything you have done for us. I think this little one is hungry, though, so I'll go on upstairs and feed her. Thanks again for the shopping trip Ayame," Kagome said, walking up the stairs balancing Yuki and her purchases. Her friends smiled up at her from below.

"I'll bring you something to eat for dinner to your room, ok?" Ayame called up after her. Kagome called back a yes, then shut her door. Ayame turned grave eyes on her mate and daughter before her. "She's going to run for it, I can tell, and we can't let her."

8888

Inuyasha sat back and admired his handy work with pride. Before him sat a three page letter, telling Kagome everything that had happened, and that he was sorry. It had taken what seemed like two weeks to write it all out, and for him to be happy with the final product. All he needed now was to find out where she was so he could get it to her. That and he needed to get the hell out of this stupid, small room. Whenever Kagura came back, he'd give her the letter. Hopefully she'd really take it to Kagome, he'd hate to waste all that time for nothing. He didn't know how long Kagura had kept him locked in this room, but he was hoping to go find Kagome soon. He missed her, and Yuki…

As if summoned by his thought, a knock sounded on his door and Kagura entered. "We've found her," she said smiling. Inuyasha jumped up, nearly knocking the desk over in the process.

"Where are they? Let me out of this fucking place! I need to get to my wife!" he yelled, trying to muscle past his sister-in-law. Kagura shoved him hard on his chest and knocked him flat on the bed.

"Calm down, I'll tell you all you need to know. First, I'm not telling you where she is. Kagome knows we've found her, and will probably try to run. Kanna said Kagome wasn't at the location when she arrived, but she could smell Yuki in the house and Kagome wouldn't have gone far from your daughter. She's staying with an old friend of yours in a little mountain town, and now the ball's in her court. She knows that Kanna has found her, and that either myself or Sesshoumaru will be in touch, but it's up to her whether or not to come back or to even accept the help we're going to offer her. You are not to go after her until she has expressed her true intentions. If she decides she wants nothing to do with you, and would like nothing better than to never see you again, we will make that happen. Do you understand?"

By now Inuyasha was seeing red. How dare this bitch withhold his mate's location from him. "Where is my mate, Kagura? Tell me where she is!" He was furious and frustrated, and he was tired of feeling like a caged animal in this locked room. He clenched his hands in tight fists, drawing blood, as he tried to control his demon side. Inuyasha looked up and glared at Kagura, judging the distance from where he sat to the door. If he could move fast enough, he just might be able to make it up and out of the house before she could recover.

Kagura's eyes narrowed as she watched Inuyasha. She knew he was concocting some wild plan, she just didn't know he was about to act on it. Even if he could get out, he still needed her information to find Kagome. Still, better to err on the side of caution…Kagura snapped her fan open and prepared for a fight with the enraged hanyou before her. "Don't be stupid Inuyasha. You can't do anything if you don't know where to start looking for her. It's been a month, any scent trail you may have found will be hard to find now."

"You've kept me here for a fucking month? Let me out of this room now!" Inuyasha bellowed. He charged at Kagura, pushing her back against the wall. She slammed into the wall, hitting her head hard. For a moment her vision seemed to be fading out, then she realized it was less from the impact and more from lack of oxygen. Inuyasha held her off the ground by her throat, snarling. "Tell me where Kagome is…" he whispered soft and deadly. Kagura smiled wickedly, mouthing a no before she passed out.

**Ok I know it's horribly short! Plus I promised a new chapter by Christmas, and I got really really sick instead. I'm all better now though, and I'll try my best to get another chapter out ASAP! Happy new year everyone!**

**Ja Ne**

**Kagome look-alike**


	7. Chapter Seven: On the Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Chapter 7

Inuyasha dropped Kagura to the ground, where she slumped forward against the wall. He knew she was fine, just knocked out. What really pissed him off was not getting the information he need out of the bitch. Whatever, he'd find her himself. Inuyasha stomped up the stairs and flung open the door, knocking Kanna, who was leaning against it, to the ground. He turned and tossed his letter at his niece. "Bring that to your aunt, and let her know I'm coming for my daughter." Kanna glowered up at her uncle; if looks could kill, she'd have drilled a hole through his skull.

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his office, trying to finalize the purchase of a smaller company by his larger corporation, when his desk phone rang. "This better be important, I'm busy."

"Father, we have a situation." Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"What did he do?"

* * *

><p>Kagome leaned against the bedroom door, and hugged her daughter close. "What are we going to do?" she whispered. Yuki, tired with being squeezed by her mother and quite hungry at this point, began squirming and whining. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes little piggy, I know you're hungry. Mommy will feed you in just a minute." She sat on the bed and unbuttoned her shirt. Yuki knew what was coming next, and started bouncing excitedly. Kagome laughed and brought her closer, so she could nurse. Kagome hummed softly and rubbed Yuki's ears, hoping she'd be lulled to sleep after she was finished.<p>

After Yuki was finished, Kagome burped her and laid her down on the bed for a nap. She stared down at the baby, wondering when things would be easier for them again. She looked around the room at all of their things, wondering how long it would take to pack it all up. As if sensing her thoughts, Ayame knocked on the door, interrupting her thoughts. Kagome opened it for her and stepped back. "I thought you could use a little pick me up before dinner." Ayame smiled and handed Kagome a cup of tea.

"Oh, thank you. You didn't have to do that," Kagome said, taking the cup from her friend. "I was just putting Yuki down for a nap."

"Do you want to come down to the sitting room, so we don't wake her? I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure. Lead the way." They walked out and down to the sitting room together, in silence. They sat down on the big plush couch in front of the fireplace, and got comfortable. Kagome wondered if Ayame knew she was thinking about leaving. She felt bad about trying to leave, but she didn't want her friends to get caught in the drama that she seemed to be carrying around lately. "Kagome," Ayame's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I want you to know that you are always welcome here. You don't have to leave, we love having you here." Kagome stared into her teacup, fighting back the tears. "If you think you can't stay, Kouga and I will help you go somewhere you feel safer. We have lots of friends who would take you and Yuki in."

"What choice do I have, but to leave? It's not that I don't appreciate everything you both have done for me, I just don't want to bring any harm to you or Kouga. Especially since you're in such a delicate position. I think it would be best if I go, before anyone else in my family shows up." Kagome sighed, staring into her tea cup. If Kanna knew where she was, that meant Sesshoumaru knew too. It wouldn't take long before Inuyasha found out too. She had to leave before he found her.

"Don't be stupid, Kagome. You're not going anywhere. Let mutt-face try to cause trouble here, I'll rip his stupid ass in two," Kouga said, glowering. He slowly came through the door with a tv tray, carrying dinner. "Thought you girls wouldn't mind if we ate in here tonight." He sat it down on the coffee table and divvied it out amongst the three of them. Ayame smiled lovingly at her mate and reached for her plate.

"Thank you, love. You're always so thoughtful." Kouga blushed and looked embarrassed, waving away the compliment.

"No biggie," he said. Kagome smiled, watching the two of them. To think after 500 years, they were still acting like a newly married couple. _'I thought we would always be that way too…'_

* * *

><p>Kagura awoke to a pounding in her head, and a spinning room. She tried to sit up, but was greeted by a blinding flash of pain, and dots swimming through her vision. A hand pressed gently on her shoulder, urging her to lie still. "Don't try to get up yet, you'll make yourself sick." She smiled a little.<p>

"And everyone says you aren't compassionate," she mumbled, smirking. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and pulled his mate into his lap. He traced a clawed finger over her face and sighed.

"Sometimes I think you're more trouble than Kagome. What were you thinking, woman?"

"I wanted to make him hurt, like he hurt our family." Kagura shrugged, wincing at the motion. "Is there anything to drink? I'm very thirsty." Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder at his daughter.

"Kanna, get your mother a glass of water." Kanna nodded and ran up the stairs to the kitchen. Moving slowly, Sesshoumaru lifted Kagura and placed her on the bed in the little holding cell. It stank of his half breed brother, but it was better than having her lay on the floor. "He's escaped, and now Kagome is no longer safe. Do we move her to another location, or let him find her? You know as well as I do, he will do damage to her for taking his pup away from him."

"Let him find her, I think she'll do more damage to him than he will to her. He needs a good ass kicking, if you ask me," Kagura sighed, rubbing her throat.

"Oh he will get one, my dear. As soon as he shows his face, I will kill him for harming you," Sesshoumaru said, murderously.

"Don't kill him, just beat him to a pulp." Kagura smiled at her mate, pulling his face down closer to hers.

"Yes, dear," he mumbled into their kiss.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha ran. He ran like his life depended on it; which it would, as soon as Sesshoumaru found Kagura. He didn't care though, it had to be done. He had to find his mate and pup, that's all there was to it, and no one would stand in his way. For an entire month, they had been out of his sight, and his inner demon was going wild with fury. How dare that bitch deprive him of his daughter, his only child, because she was angry. And that bitch Kagura and his bastard brother...where the fuck did they get off keeping him locked away in their basement? No matter, he would handle that later. Right now, the only thing he needed to worry about was finding Kagome.<p>

After running for nearly 24 hours, Inuyasha stopped to rest and get something to eat in a little town. He looked like a vagabond, but he wasn't worried about what these people thought of him. He walked into a small diner, and sat down in a booth. A waitress with red and brown hair streaked came to take his order, she reeked of wolf demon blood. "What can I get'cha?"

"You can get me a glass of water and a cheese burger." She scribbled it all down and turned to go, but he grabbed her wrist. "Wait, do me a favor." Her eyes narrowed at his hand on her wrist.

"Let go of my wrist, filthy dog, and I'll think about it," she said, eyes narrowed. Inuyasha smirked and let go, reaching for his wallet. He pulled out a picture of his mate and daughter, they were beaming at him swinging together at the park.

"Have you seen my family?" he asked, watching her carefully. The waitress looked shocked for a second, but she quickly hid her emotions.

"Nope, sorry. I think you should leave. I'll get you your order, but it'll be to go." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. She was hiding something, he must be getting close. There was no way he was leaving this town now. He agreed to leave the diner, but didn't go far. He wanted to figure out who that waitress was, and how she knew his Kagome.

He watched the girl through the windows, trying to see what she'd do next. She walked to the phone and glanced around, shiftily. He moved closer, and pressed against the side of the building so he could hear her better. "Father, it's Mizuna. He's here, you need to warn her."

* * *

><p>As they ate dinner, Kagome started to feel more at ease again. Kouga was right, she was safe here. Ayame was in the middle of telling a really funny story about their youngest son and his mate, when the phone rang. "I'll get it, you two keep having fun," Kouga said, smiling. He got up and walked into the entry way, where the phone was set up on the check-in desk. "Wolf Haven B&amp;B, this is Kouga. How can I help you?" he answered, leaning lazily on the counter. Ayame smiled at Kagome and glanced up at her mate. The expression on his face made her stop mid-sentence. "Are you sure it was Inuyasha?" Kagome's blood ran cold, he was getting close.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it's so short! I've been extremely busy for the last couple of months, and haven't had time to write. But I figured a short chapter was better than no chapter, and I will be updating again later this week to make up for it. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, and keep them coming!<p>

JA NE

Kagome Look-alike


	8. Chapter Eight: What's A Girl To Do?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Chapter 8

Her was heart pounding in her ears. Her breath was getting hard and heavy. Her vision began to swim. _'He's here. He's found us. Now what do I do?'_ Kagome felt as though she was falling into a black hole. She faintly heard Ayame yelling her name, but she couldn't answer her. Her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

"Kagome! Kouga help me!" Ayame cried out, trying to keep her friend on the sofa and off of the floor. Kouga dropped the phone and rushed to his mate's side. He gently shifted Kagome around until she was laying comfortably. "Where is Mizuna? Is she safe?" Ayame asked frantically. She jumped up and ran to pick up the dropped phone, clutching it tightly. "Mizuna honey? Where are you? Do you need your father to come get you?"

**88888**

Mizuna's hands were shaking, but she tried to sound calm for her mother. She didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was, it could hurt the pup she was carrying. "Mother, I'm fine. I'm at the diner right now, and I won't walk out by myself. Tamaru is going to walk me to my car, and follow me home to make sure I get there safely." She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the cook. He grinned back at her and tried his best to look menacing. Mizuna grinned back and shook her head. "Yes, Mother I'm listening. If I feel threatened at all I will call Father, and he can come rescue me. I love you too, now go take care of your guests."

Hanging up the phone, Mizuna took a deep breath to calm herself down and get her heart to stop racing. Tamaru would keep her safe. Unbeknownst to her parents, they were courting with the intention to mate. She wasn't entirely certain they would approve of her mating a dog demon, so they hadn't gone public yet. But there was no denying they would be mated by the end of the year. Tamaru came up behind her and placed a kiss behind her ear, wrapping her in his arms. "Don't worry babe, he won't get within ten feet of you without losing a limb." Mizuna smiled and turned to kiss his lips.

"I know. It's not me I'm worried about, it's Kagome."

**88888**

Inuyasha had heard all he needed at that point. He pushed up off the wall and headed for the woods behind the diner. He paced back and forth for a while, letting his thoughts jumble around in his head. So the girl was Kouga's brat, and Kagome staying with him. Inuyasha had a rough idea of where Kouga's village was, he never lost tabs on the stinking wolf. Now he just needed to decide what his next step would be. He could wait a few more days, then Kagome would have gotten his letter and would possible speak to him. His other option was to run as fast as he could to get to her, remove her and his pup by force, and be hated for the rest of his life by the woman he loved. He knew which one he ought to do, he just hated waiting. "Do you really want to show up looking like shit though? Look at your clothes…" Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He stopped in front of a large tree and leaned his forehead against it. "I guess I should find somewhere to stay then." Sighing Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and looked down at his tattered clothing. "And maybe a store for some new clothes…"

**8888888**

Ayame hung up the phone and ran to Kouga. He hugged her close and petted her hair as she cried into the crook of his neck. "What do we do now? My baby's out there all by herself with that damn dog on her trail." Kouga kissed the top of her head and shrugged.

"I guess we call her family. What else can we do? You go on up to bed, Ayame. I'll take care of this. You need to take it easy for the pup, remember?" Ayame nodded and wiped her eyes. She looked down at her baby bump and ran a hand over it lovingly. Kouga smiled at her and placed his hand over hers. "We keep him safe above all else, right?" he asked.

"Right. It just feels wrong to hand Kagome over like that. I wish we didn't have to," Ayame said, glancing at the girl on her couch. Pack came first, and as much as they both loved Kagome, she was a liability to the Pack. She would have to go to keep their family safe. Ayame kissed Kouga, then headed up the stairs to their room. "Please don't be long love. I need you with me tonight."

"As you wish, dear. I'll be up shortly." Kouga watched his mate until she turned the corner to enter their room. Sighing, he turned to lift Kagome and take her up to her room. She felt so fragile in his arms, and for a second he remembered the old days and how he always had felt the need to protect her. He held her close for a moment, wishing he could do more for her now. "I'm sorry, Kagome." He walked up the stairs and nudged the door to her room open. He laid her gently on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. He smoothed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Before he left, Kouga checked to make sure Yuki was fast asleep. Satisfied, he turned out the light and shut the door.

Kouga walked back downstairs and cleaned up the dishes left from dinner. He knew he was putting off the inevitable. He would have to call Sesshoumaru and that bitch Kagura, he didn't have a choice.

**88888**

Kagome awoke a few hours later, feeling groggy and miserable. She rubbed a hand over her face and looked over at the little crib Ayame had lent her for Yuki. The baby was not there. Panicking, Kagome threw the covers off and ran over to the crib. She pulled the blanket out and check all around, but her daughter was no where to be found. Running to the door and threw it open, and raced down the stairs bumping into Kouga at the bottom. "Kouga! Where's Yuki? She isn't in her crib! Please tell me Ayame has her!" she begged, clutching Kouga's arm. He peeled her fingers off his arm and pointed in the foyer. Kagome glanced worriedly from his face to where he was pointing. Slowly, she made her way into the foyer, praying Inuyasha wasn't waiting for her in there. "Oh thank goodness, it's only you."

Kanna looked up from her squirmy cousin and smiled kindly at her aunt. "Hello, Aunt Kagome. I'm glad to see you're safe." Kagome smiled tiredly back and reached for her daughter, who began whining when she saw her mother. Kanna handed the baby over with a look of relief.

"I'm guessing it's time for me to move to a new hiding spot then?" Kagome asked, looking over her shoulder at Kouga. He looked down guiltily and nodded. "Right, well I understand. You want to keep Ayame safe, don't feel bad ok?" she smiled at him.

"Aunt, before you pack, I was instructed to give you this." Kanna reached into her jacket and pulled out a thick envelope. It had Kagome's name written on it, in what she recognized as Inuyasha's handwriting. Kagome looked at the letter in her niece's hand for a minute. Should she read it? Would it matter what he had to say?

"Will you bring it up for me, Kanna? I need to change Yuki, and it will take two hands," Kagome asked, heading back up to her room. Kanna nodded and tucked the letter back in her jacket, following Kagome up the stairs. Kagome opened the door and ushered her niece inside, closing the door behind her. "Tell me the truth, how far away is he?"

"About a two days run. He's on foot, unless he hitchhikes, which I doubt he'll do. We'll have enough time to get you safely away, if that's what you choose. However, Mother wishes for you to read the letter before you make any decisions," Kanna explained. "Here, leave the changing to me, you read." She took Yuki from Kagome, and handed her the letter in exchange. Kagome nodded and sat in the chair by the window. She took a deep breath and opened the envelope.

{Letter}

_My Darling Kagome,_

_I know nothing I say can undo the hurt I have caused you. Please believe me when I say I am eternally sorry for everything I have done. I had a lapse in judgment, and now you and Yuki are both paying the price. I was a fool to ever think I could find happiness anywhere else, but with you; I was stupid, and I was wrong. I know now that I will never be happy again until you are in my arms again, safe and protected. You are the most important woman in my life, and I love you. You are my mate, the mother of my only child, and the only person who could thaw my frozen heart. _

_Do you remember all those years ago when you saved me from myself? When you made me realize I couldn't live without you? I keep seeing that day in my mind. It was the first time you saw me on the new moon. Do you remember? We were in that small room, hiding from the spider heads and praying for sunrise. You let me lay in your lap as I fought off the poison from the spider bite. I remember that was the first time I really let myself enjoy your scent, the feel of you. I was falling in love with you, and I didn't even know it. Every time you'd return to your time, it felt as if my heart went with you. I'd pace and rant in front of the well for a day, before I either worked up the nerve to come to you or Miroku could distract me. _

_You're probably wondering why I'm bringing this up, and honestly I'm not sure. Maybe it's to show you how horrible I am at expressing my feelings (which you already know), or maybe it's to make you understand just how deeply I love you. This whole ordeal is such a mess, and it's entirely my fault. I tried to justify my actions in my mind, but it still doesn't make what I did right._

_I want you to come home. I want to have our family back. I want to wake up in the morning and see your beautiful face inches from mine, and I want to be able to kiss you awake. I want to hold my daughter in my arms again, and see her sweet little face, the perfect mixture of the two of us. Please Kagome, please forgive me and come home. I don't know what I'll do without you, and I don't want to have to imagine my life without you in it._

_I know it will be hard for you to trust me ever again, but I swear to you on my mother's grave, that I will never do anything to hurt you again. This mess with Kikyo was a huge mistake. I don't love her, I never truly have. She caught me in her web in a moment of weakness, and lured me in for her dark purposes. As much as I want to blame everything on her, however, I know it was my fault too. I let myself be overcome with selfish desires, all of which were unfounded._

_I think we can still make this marriage work. Maybe we can go to that therapy stuff you talked about. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you in my life. Please…_

_All my love,_

_Inuyasha_

{End of Letter}

Kagome clutched the papers to her heart and sobbed.

**Tada! What do you think? I know it's not much considering how long it took to write, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. There's a little non-important character action there, but I wanted to flesh out Mizuna a little more. I can't decide if she'll play a role further down the line or not, so I figured what the hell and did it. Anyway, I just started a new job a few months ago, and have been extremely busy with that. I'm hoping to set aside a few hours a day to keep working on this story though. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, and keep them coming!**

**JA NE**

**Kagome Look-alike**


End file.
